Innocence
by yite12
Summary: One-shot This is AU Shinkenger! It is set in the Edo period... Kotoha has been kidnapped by Juzo. Takeru would save her but what are the consequences after that?


_**Story: Innocence **(One-shot)_

_Pairing: TakeruXKotoha_

**Hey guys! I was reading this fic called 'Weakness' by Zarahjoyce. ****This inspired me and I came up with this... The plot just came into my head... Please enjoy and R&R**

_Warning: This is AU Shinkenger! This is set in the Edo Period (The time when Japan still has the traditional culture before it was westernized)_

The samurai discreetly walks into the cave. He crept into the shadows of darkness, finding a fire lit. A mysterious ninja was staring as the fire burnt the wood. Besides him was an unconscious girl, wearing a yellow kimono that was once beautiful, with patterns of white flowers, now ruined and torn from mud and dirt. The victim was tied with chains.

"I have been expecting you… Shiba Takeru." The ninja announced.

The samurai was surprised but quickly hid it as he emerged from the shadows, ready with his sword armed.

"You seem to care for this girl, do you? Hanaori Kotoha… The almighty lord of Shiba Clan has fallen for a worthless vassal… How interesting… Especially a vassal so innocent… How sweet… Do you know how I, Fuwa Juzo, wanted to fight you because you are the only one with the finest skills to give me satisfaction for my blood thirst? For years, I have been searching for a worthy opponent… And that is you!" The ninja took out his katana Uramasa and got into position.

"Do you know what she told me? She was willing to give up her virginity for your life to be spared… Her innocence…So pure… I couldn't resist, maybe I would take her once I defeat you… So you would be weak and had to watched helplessly as I take away her innocence!" The ninja smirked.

_Over my dead body!_ Takeru thought. The battle began between two evenly-matched ninja and samurai. The slashes of swords sparked off white sparks. Slash after Slash, the fight was getting no where as both opponents were waiting for the right moment to attack. Takeru was trying to find the perfect opening to end the battle.

Kotoha weakly opened her eyes to find a battle, her visions were blurry but she willed them to focus. "Tono-sama?" she whispered. Her lord had came to save her? She was confused…She was just an ordinary vassal who is wiling to protect her lord in anyway. Even if she must sacrificed her virginity to ensure her lord's safety, she would do it in a heartbeat.

Juzo saw the awaken Kotoha looking at Takeru. Though she was weak and pathetic, her admiration for her Tono was strong and admirable. This made her innocence more pure. It made Juzo realize something…_ love_… the feeling he used to have with his wife. That was before he became an assassin. Juzo killed his wife in order to fulfill his bloodthirsty. Looking back now, he realized he regretted it.

As Juzo was looking back at his past, Takeru found that his opponent's attacks were weaker and weaker. He took this opportunity and slashed his chest. The unexpected attack unbalanced Juzo as he fell next to Kotoha, he looked up at her, his hands stretched with his eyes full of lust, and "You're mine!"

Kotoha's eyes swelled up with tears. _Her virginity has been taken?_ Once a girl has been raped, she is considered an outcast and degraded lower than an animal in the community. Juzo was about to reach her face but he died from blood loss.

The young vassal cried, feeling like a fool. To offer her virginity just like that, especially to a monster like Juzo! Life is unfair!

"Tono!" Hikoma and a group of servants found Takeru and Kotoha in the cave.

Hikoma took in the scenes. The lord had just killed Juzo and Kotoha is crying. He assumed the worst: _Kotoha's virginity has been taken_. Hikoma felt a pain stabbed at his heart, _This is the worst thing that could happen to any girl, especially Kotoha._

"Bury his body…" Takeru commanded in his monotone voice before destroying Juzo's katana Uramasa. He went to gently picked up the crying girl and carried her out of the cave.

The servants were busy dealing with the body and Hikoma noticed the way Takeru is being tender to his vassal.

"Don't cry…" Takeru murmured as he pressed his lips to Kotoha's forehead. The fragile vassal was then asleep.

By the time they reached the Shiba mansion, Kotoha was beginning to have nightmares.

"Onii-san?" Takeru's sister, Kaoru asked as she noticed Kotoha in his arms. Takeru ignored her and went straight to his bedroom.

"Jii-san!" Kaoru turned to Hikoma, wanting an explanation.

Hikoma heaved a sigh as he told the lady of Shiba Clan the events which took place in the cave.

"Did he… Did he took her…" Kaoru was hesitated to ask.

Hikoma sighed, "From the looks of it, I'm afraid so…"

Kaoru couldn't believe it. She went to tell Kotoha's parents and sister of what Hikoma told her. They were grateful to Takeru but they were frightened… _What will happen to our little Kotoha?_

Takeru gently laid Kotoha on his bed, he broke off his chains and had a bowl of warm water, a towel and medicine, ready by his side. At first, he blushed at the idea of taking off her kimono but he took off nevertheless to see her wounds. As soon as he saw the dried blood on the cuts and scars, he immediately washed her body with a wet cloth. He treated her wounds by applying medicine before wrapping them with bandages.

Each time, he pressed the wound, Kotoha would murmured, "No…Please Don't…" Clearly she was having a nightmare. The wounds were a clear evidence of Juzo torturing her. He must had thrown rocks at her or beat her up with a broken bamboo (with sharp spikes). All of this to find Takeru's weakness from her so he could exploit it.

Apparently he has. By kidnapping the vassal he is most fond of… Once her wounds were dressed, Takeru took his own Jinbei and changed Kotoha into it. As soon as he wrapped his arms around her, she calmed down a bit and slept while the lord was admiring her innocence in the moonlight.

It has been a month since Takeru saved Kotoha. The young vassal was afraid of men. Ever since the incident, she refused to talk to anyone and became a mute. Rumors had spread around the village and people were treating her like an outcast. The Hanaori wanted nothing more than to see their little Kotoha's bright smile as they sadly watched her play her bamboo flute with melancholy.

The family was forever grateful to Takeru's deed but they still haven't find a way to repay him back.

Takeru was following Kotoha to ensure her safety as part of his daily routine. He had been doing that since Kotoha was rescued from the kidnapping. She walked along the path of forest to the mountains. There, she took a bath in the hot spring, unaware of the eyes of her lord.

Takeru was breathless and hypnotized. Her scars and cuts were healed, revealing to be fair and smooth. He was admiring her beauty as she washed herself.

Once she was done, she dressed in her kimono and walked off to the nearest shrine. There she placed some coins in the cracks of the legs of the gate and make a wish, "Please let Tono-sama have a happy and blissful life."

Takeru heard Kotoha's prayer which was saying out loud and was taken aback. He wasn't expecting that at all. He watched his vassal walked safely into her home before making a decision.

"You want to WHAT?" Tanba, Kaoru's mentor, exclaimed.

Kaoru felt irritated, "Tanba! Takeru is being clear, he WANTS to marry Kotoha!"

"Tono…. But Kotoha…" The Head of Hanaori (Kotoha's father) hesitated.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! Tono… This inferior girl… You want to marry a girl who has her virginity taken? This would bring shame to the Shiba clan!" Tanba cried.

Takeru brought down his tea cup, "Kotoha is innocent! Juzo never raped her! He was planning to do it once he defeats me, so I have to watch it… He also kidnapped her to find out my weakness…" Takeru looked at the cherry blossoms falling down to the grass.

"Still UNACEPTABLE!" Tanba cried out.

Takeru and Kaoru both threw brushes at Tanba which hit him squarely on the head.

"Itai!" Tanba cried.

"Tanba! Leave us…" The Head of Shiba Clan ordered.

"I will not accept this!" Tanba refused to move.

"Maybe it was I who took her innocence…" Takeru suggested.

Tanba was horrified. "You did WHAT!"

"After all, he was the one who brought Kotoha to his bedroom the first thing he came back, so you didn't know what happens…" Kaoru suggested.

Tanba was more than terrified, "Takeru must marry Kotoha then! If this gets out, it would bring SHAME to this family…. I must find servants who had heard of this and made them to swear to secrecy!" Tanba ran out of the room.

Kaoru and Takeru looked at each other before burst out laughing.

"Nice…." They gave each other a hi-five.

Takeru noticed the Head of Hanaori's face, "Churo Hanaori, I never took her innocence. Kotoha is innocent. The rumors you hear of Kotoha is not true. That night, I treated her wounds. That is all I did! I swear on my life."

"Tono! Thank you for saving my daughter's life. In order to repay you, I will gladly give her hand in marriage to you." Churo Hanaori bowed before turning to Koshogumi Shiba, "I am honoured to be related to the Shiba Clan!" The Head of Hanaori took his leave.

The Head of Shiba looked at his son with amusement, "You said that… Just to get Tanba to agree or out of the room?"

"Both…" Takeru answered.

"Nice!" His father complimented.

Takeru and Kaoru grinned.

"Very well… The Hanaori's debt has been paid… However Kotoha is a very pure girl… So pure like a flower. Once it blossoms, you will see the beauty but it is also very fragile… The beauty can be destroyed by seasons… You, my son, must be willing to treat her, respect her and most of all, love her as she is vulnerable from Juzo's kidnapping. She has become a mute… You must be very patient with her before she can talk… Do you understand?"

"Hai!" Takeru looked at his father's eyes with determination.

"Very well, Tell her… You have my blessings!" The Head of Shiba smiled.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Takeru bowed.

~*~*~*~*~*  
Takeru looked for Kotoha in the garden as he summoned her to the Shiba mansion.

"Tono-sama…" Kotoha greeted, speaking for the first time.

"Your father has told you everything?" Takeru asked.

Kotoha looked down shyly at her feet, "Tono-sama… Thank you for saving me. Yes… I… I… I am very honored to be your bride."

Takeru went to tilt her chin, "Do you know why I chose you?"

Kotoha shook her head but she feels her cheeks were burning up.

"Before I knew you… I never had a weakness… But since you came and all the vassals are summoned to protect me… Juzo wanted to know my weakness. He kidnapped you because he thought you were the closest to me. He wanted to find out my weakness…" Takeru gazed into her eyes.

Kotoha shyly looked at his eyes, "Tono-sama is very strong. Tono-sama has no weakness at all!"

"Baka!" Takeru looked at his new bride-to-be fondly, "I do have a weakness… It is you." Before sealing her with a kiss.

* * *

These are the terms used to adress Takeru's and Kotoha's father. I was too lazy to think of names for them... The terms used are basically the rankings of the samurai.

**Churo** - Second rank retainer (has the right to wear two swords, and ride horse in war).

**Koshogumi** - First rank retainer (has the right to wear two swords, and rid horse in war & peace).


End file.
